Forbidden Union
by My Alibi
Summary: What happens when a shinobi falls in love with someone outside the clan? Can he really forget her, or will he become a runaway? A Lei-Fang/Hayate story. COMPLETED!
1. The Start Of Heartache

Forbidden Union  
  
This is a Hayate/Lei-Fang story. I actually came up with the idea to put them together because they were my favorites, but now I enjoy the idea... and I've never read one that put them together except mine.  
  
  
Chapter One The Start of Heartache  
  
I walked into the tournament's gym, looking mote like I was ready to go to a club than to practice Tai' Chi Quan. But that's what I was there to do. I walked into a room with mirrors lining two of the walls to see two men sparring. One had long red/brown hair tied in a low ponytail and emerald eyes. The other was similar, but unique. His hair was redder and shorter, plus his eyes were sharp hazel.   
Something about him drew her attention. He fought with a graceful style, but powerful strikes. His hair flew around him as he floored his companion.  
"Very good, Hayate." his friend laughed. "You haven't lost your touch." The man called Hayate helped his friend to his feet.  
I clapped loud enough to catch their attention. "Great show." I said. They looked up at me, suspicious and tense.  
"How about a match against me, Hayate." I suggested. He scoffed.   
"I don't know you, so why would I fight you?" he asked. I grinned at that.  
"I'm Lei-Fang." I introduced, extending my hand to him. He glared a moment before he shook my hand.  
"Very well. If it's a challenge you want, then you shall have it." Hayate told me.  
  
We took fighting stances across from each other, each trying to read the others' thoughts. He made the first strike, but I countered it knocking him to the ground. But my grin was cut short as he swept me down as he stood. I backrolled out of range and came foreword to elbow him.   
He was a good fighter, I'll give him that. At least as good as me. Everytime we touched, I melted. He was winning, but I didn't care. I felt no pain.   
I locked eyes with him, catching a hint of something. Did he feel the same way I did? Impossible!  
He caught one of my punches and held it. I had a moment to glance around. Hayate's long-haired friend was gone. I pulled a move that would have elbowed him in his stomach if he hadn't countered it. But the momentum landed me close to him. Our chests were touching and my free hand was on his shoulder.  
Though he was taller than me, our faces were near. Neither of us made a move. He looked down at me, and I returned his forlorn gaze.  
He gently wrapped his arms around me. His touch was electric against my bare skin. He leaned in gently and kissed me, lightly at first. I pressed into him. He pushed me backwards into a wall. We continued kissing and he pressed himself against me harder. I wanted this, though I don't know why. I'm usually shy when it comes to love, but I felt connected to him.  
Suddenly he pulled away from me. "Forgive me, Miss. I don't know what came over me." he apologized, backing away.  
I was breathing heavy as I looked at him.  
"It's alright." was all I could think to say, as I strained my black leather fighting uniform. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and gave me one last look. His eyes seemed to tell a story, but he turned and walked away. As he left my knees gave out on me. I sat there, wanting to cry but not. I don't know how long I sat there, and I honestly don't care. My mind was consumed with him, and I felt differently about him than I'd ever felt about a man.   
Sure, I'm only 19, but I've had many relationships before. But they always ended the same: hurt, break-up, etc. I'd almost given up on that emotion.  
"Lei-Fang? What happened?" came a grand-fatherly voice from the doorway. I knew who it was.  
"I'm fine, Gen Fu." I said, not entirely being truthful. I needed Hayate, but how could I tell anyone. Especially Hayate.  
  
  
This of course is only the beginning. I'm deciding... Should the next part be from Lei-Fang's or Hayate's POV? Review and tell me. 


	2. Confusious Say

Disclaimer... Lei-Fang and Hayate are the property of someone besides me, and if I get  
sued they ain't getting much. O_o  
  
Chapter Two Confusious Say  
  
I shook my head as I exited the gym. I was confused. How could I have done that  
to her? I'm never that way. But... I ... My thoughts were interupted by the faint tread of  
Ryu Hayabusa.  
"Well, well. Has Hayate found love?" Ryu joked, with a tired laugh. I cringed.  
Did I love her? No. I could never love one outside of the shinobi order.  
"Of course not. She is not one of us." I remarked, trying to look convincing. But  
the truth is, I felt something for her, was it love?  
Ryu eyed me with a strange look. He was my best friend, and I was lying my ass  
of to him. Had I changed in those few tense moments with the perky Chinese girl that I  
couldn't seem to forget?   
"Lei-Fang..." I trailed, silenly. Or at least I thought it was silent.  
"So, if she's not important, how come you just said her name?" Ryu pointed out,  
and I felt my face grow red. I looked at Ryu for a moment before trying to change the  
subject.  
"How is my sister?" I asked, knowing that Ryu would know of this.   
Ryu looked surprised at this, as I knew he would. My newest assignment was to  
kill her... and that weighed heavily on my mind. I had avoided the actual task myself, and  
only sent my soldiers. I knew that she could handle them. She was, after all, my sister.  
"She's as good as can be expected." Ryu finally told me. I grinned, for two  
reasons. I was glad to hear of her well-being, and I had gotten Ryu off of the subject of  
love.  
  
Back in my room, alone, I found that the girl... Lei-Fang... plauged me. I couldn't  
shake her from my mind. Everything reminded me of her. I needed to see her again. But...  
it was against the code to love one not of the order. And I prized my title above all else.  
Or did I?   
I found myself questioning everything. Finally I decided, I needed to see her  
again.  
  
Ok, happy? I made the second chapter Hayate's POV. The third will be Lei-Fang's.  
What happens when the daughter of the head of one of the Chinese families, and one of  
the shinobi masters of Mugen-Tenshen fall in love? Let's find out... But not until I get  
some reviews! 


	3. Grown-Up Infant

Disclaimer I own nothing of value, including the DOA things involved in this story.  
  
  
Chapter Three Grown-up Infant  
  
  
I strolled into my room late that night, tired and in need of a shower. I hadn't seen HIM  
since the incident at the gym. I yawned as I threw my duffel bag onto my bed. But  
something was wrong. I didn't hear it hit.  
  
"Alright, smart ass. Who's in here?" I demanded. I didn't hear anyone, but a felt a rush of  
wind as the person rushed past me. I turned to face my competitor, even in the pitch  
black of the room. That must have surprised them, because they hesitated. That gave me  
time to strike. But I was countered and floored. Only one person had ever thrown me that  
hard... at least for no real reason. And that man's name was Jann Lee.  
  
"Hello, Jann Lee." I said, climbing to my feet. My wrist was sore from the fall, but it was  
my own fault for trying to catch myself.  
  
"Glad to know I'm not forgotten." he breathed by my ear. I ignored him as I walked to  
my desk and turned on the lamp. It cast an errie glow across the room.  
  
"Was there any reason you broke into my room?" I asked, annoyance obvious. Jann Lee  
smirked, enjoying my discomfort of him in my room.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you." he told me. I sighed. My father was very over-protective  
of me. And only me. Jann Lee had gotten a job from my father, and I wondered if the  
only reason he had entered the third annual tournament was to keep an eye on me.  
  
"Well, the tournament starts tommarrow. I don't exactly have time to fly to China to see  
him." I answered dryly.  
  
Something about Jann Lee's gaze made me feel as if he were undressing me with his  
eyes. But he snapped out of it. "That won't be a problem. He waiting at the Silver  
Dragon."   
  
The Silver Dragon. A Chinese nightclub in downtown Tokyo. It was at least a half an  
hour drive from here.   
  
"I need to sleep." I said and waved Jann Lee away. But the man didn't move.   
  
"I didn't say you had any choice in the matter." he clipped and grabbed my arm. Without  
time for me to react, he struck the back of my neck. The darkness overcame me.  
  
  
  
When I came to, I was lying on a bed. I sat up, holding my head. It throbbed terribly. I  
swung my feet over the side, ready to stand. But I realized that I wasn't wearing the same  
thing I had been earlier. This outfit was a dressy violet Chinese style gown. My hair was  
tied high into a bun.   
  
"What the fuck.." I trailed, standing. I had been out cold far too long to be just from that  
move. Had I been drugged as well?   
  
The room around me was decorated in Chinese fashion. One wall was nothing more than  
a curtain. I pushed it aside and realized I was at the Silver Dragon, in one of the back  
rooms.   
  
"Oh, your up, Miss Lei-Fang." someone said. I saw that the girl was one of my father's  
secrataries, Jun-Huy. "Please follow me." she said and walked off.  
  
I followed her into the main room of the Silver Dragon. I saw my father sitting in one of  
the booths. Jann-Lee stood next to him.   
  
"I'm glad you're finally up, Lei-Fang." my father said, motioning for me to sit beside  
him. I refused. I had no respect for my father. He was a powerful man... the head of our  
family. He had comitted murders and worse without a single thought about it.   
  
"Sister!" I heard a loud voice yell. I turned and saw my younger sister, Xian-Fang,  
running towards me. I hadn't seen her for a few months, and she had changed greatly. I  
hugged her greatfully.   
  
"Xian, it's been so long. How are you?" I asked her. But she had no chance to answer.  
Some grabbed my hair from behind, and threw me into the booth next to my father. I bit  
back from the pain, trying not to scream out.  
  
Suddenly I heard a scuffle from behind me. I turned to see Jann Lee on the ground and  
my brother standing over him.  
  
"If you ever touch my sister again, I'll cut your throat." he told Jann Lee before he came  
over and hugged me. I was glad he was here. He was the only one who saw things like I  
did. I looked at I father with scorn.  
  
"Was there any reason you brought me here?" I asked.  
  
"You kissed one of the shinobi." he stated. It wasn't a question. But how could he have  
known about that so soon? And why would he care?   
  
"And what business of your's is that?" I countered. My brother squeezed my shoulders.   
  
"You are not to go near him again. I should take you out of the tournament for this." he  
told me. I was angery.   
  
"What I do has nothing to do with you!" I yelled.   
  
"Actually, Lei, he might be right this time." my brother Han said. I looked at him in  
surprise. Han never agreed with our father before. "The shinobi don't like outsiders.  
Actually he'll be punished for what he did. I don't want to see you in trouble."  
  
I stood and stormed from the room, turning to say something before I left. "Stay out of  
my life, all of you." I demanded.  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to post. The next chapter might raise the rating for this fic, if I  
write it like I plan to. 


	4. My Heart Doesn't Lie

Disclaimer Again?  
  
Chapter Four My Heart Doesn't Lie  
  
I was nervous as I rose my hand to knock on her door. What if she hated me? I hadn't  
seen her since the scene at the gym. But a shinobi doesn't fear anything. So I knocked.  
But there was no answer. After all of that, she wasn't even here.   
  
"Hayate?" came her soft feminine voice from behind me. I turned and saw her standing  
behind me. She wore a flowing violet gown that set off her features well, and her  
gorgeous brown hair was falling from a bun on the top of her head. She seemed upset,  
but this emotion didn't seem directed at me. She was all in all, even more beautiful than  
she had been earlier.  
  
"Um.." I struggled for words. What was I going to say? I'm madly in love with you. "Hi."  
She looked at me funny at first, then the look softened. She walked past me and opened  
her apartment.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" she offered. I then noticed a bruise at the nape of her  
neck.   
  
"Sure." I said after a moment. How had she gotten that? I followed her into the  
apartment. She led me into the kitchen and put a pot of tea on to boil.   
  
"I'm gonna go get out of this dress. I'll be back." she told me. I grinned slightly,  
wondering what she was dressed for. She must have gone out on the town.  
  
"I think you look wonderful." I told her. She smiled as her cheeks reddened. She walked  
away.  
  
So there I was. Left alone, sitting in her kitchen. I'll admit, I was more terrified than I had  
ever been in my whole life! What was I going to say when she came back?   
  
The tea was boiling, so I looked around and found two teacups. I poured us each some  
and set it on the table. I tried to get my mind off of how nervous I was, but it wasn't  
looking promising.   
  
After a few minutes, she returned to the kitchen. She now wore a pair of black jeans and  
a yellow tank top. Her hair flowed loose over her shoulders.   
  
"Sorry. Oh I see you poured the tea." she said with a little smile as she sat down. She  
glanced up at me with her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Uh, it's probably non of my business, but how did you get the bruise on your neck?" I  
asked. I hoped that somehow I hadn't caused it.  
  
"An old friend and I had a disareement." was her response. I didn't press her further on  
the subject because I got the idea she didn't want to talk about it. We sat together and  
talked for awhile about nothing in peticular.  
  
She told me about how she'd learned Tai Chi Quan from her mother and brother, and I  
told her about my sister and best friend.  
  
"So, this Ryu... he's the one I saw the other day?" she asked, looking at me intently. I  
nodded.   
  
"That's the one. Ryu Hayabusa. I've known him since we were children." I laughed,  
thinking of some of the trouble we'd caused in our earlier days.  
  
Lei-Fang smiled at me. "The only person I've known for that long is Jann Lee and he..."  
she started, trailing away. I tried to look into her eyes, but she was staring into her tea.  
Suddenly I knocked a spoon off of the table. I leaned down to pick it up, not knowing  
that she had as well. Our hands touched and it felt as if electricity flowed between us.  
  
Without either of us saying a word, we leaned in and our lips met. My fear and  
nervousness washed away with her kisses. I brought a hand to her face, and played with a  
loose strand of her dark hair.  
  
One thing led to another and we ended up making love that night.  
  
  
Early the next morning, I awoke. Lei-Fang was in my arms. She looked beautiful with the  
faint rising sunlight playing over her sleeping face. I gently brushed her hair out of her  
face and she floated gently awake.  
  
She snuggled closer to me. "Good morning." she spoke, glancing up at me. I smiled,  
overfilling with joy at being with her. I loved her, more than I had ever known I could  
love something.  
  
"Morning." was my response to her.   
  
She closed her eyes. "The tournament starts today." she stated. I knew what she was  
thinking. No time to ourselves, and we couldn't be seen in public. I wished we were  
under different circumstances. I wanted to scream from the rooftops that I was in love  
with her.  
  
But sometimes you have to deal with something even if you didn't want to, and I was not  
one to shy from a challenge.  
  
  
Ahh, how sweet. And, I know I'm making Lei-Fang seem weaker than she is, but it just  
fits with the story. I'm sorry. 


	5. How To Say I Love You

Disclaimer I do not own DOA or any of the characters from the game. But the idea of  
putting Hayate and Lei-Fang together... that was all me.  
  
  
Chapter Five How To Say I Love You  
  
I sighed as I walked from the fighting arena.  
  
"Ms. Lei-Fang! Do you have any comments on your win?" urged one of the reporters  
covering the tournament.  
  
"Nope." was my perky response. I glanced to my left and noticed Hayate standing in the  
waiting area. He was smiling and clapped when he caught my eye. I grinned and blushed.  
Beside him stood Hayabusa, standing solemnly. But something about the way he looked  
at me gave me the idea he knew.  
  
I walked into the showers and splashed cold water into my face. It was turning into a  
good day.  
  
"Lei-Fang! Phone call!" called someone into the locker room. I turned in confusion.   
  
"Who is it?" I responded, wiping my face with a clean towel.  
  
"Uh, your dad." they called back. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good day. I walked  
into the hallway and picked up the phone there, dreading anything that he would have to  
say to me. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lei. I've got great news." he spoke. I bit back an insult. He was talking to me like  
nothing had happened between us.   
  
"Shoot." I told him between clenched teeth. I was trying to be cordial, though I wanted to  
slam the phone down.   
  
"Jann Lee asked for your hand. I agreed." my father told me. I was at a loss for words.  
My mind was spinning.   
  
"J-Jann L-Lee?" I managed. I was in shock. I hated Jann Lee, and I was sure he felt the  
same way about me. Why would he want to marry me? Then it hit me. When my father  
died, only my brother was in line to take over before me~ and my husband. He was after  
the power. But of course my father would never believe me.  
  
"Yes, isn't that great?" he pressed, overjoyed at giving away his oldest daughter. I wanted  
to scream, but my voice caught in my throat. All I could think of was Hayate.   
  
"But dad..." I began. He didn't seem to hear me. He was going on about the wedding. I  
wondered in the back of my mind if he would care if I showed up or not. Finally I gave  
into my impulse and slammed down the phone.  
  
I didn't speak to him until weeks later. But during those weeks, Hayate and I grew closer  
and closer. He moved into my apartment, and we were almost inseperable.  
  
  
It was an average evening. I had to take out the garbage and mentioned this to Hayate as I  
walked outside. It was dark and a cold wind blew from the south.   
  
I opened the lid to the garbage can and had just dropped the bag in when I was jumped  
from behind. I was being beat from all sides by men dressed in dark outfits. Pain erupted  
throughout my back and legs. Abruptly they stopped and allowed me to fall to the  
ground. I was lying helpless, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't defend myself, let  
alone run. I was trapped.   
  
One of them stooped beside me. He grabbed my chin roughly. The man pinched my skin  
as he examined my face. I looked at his face that was hidden behind a dark mask. A mask  
like those of the shinobi.   
  
Without warning the man kissed me. I closed my eyes, wishing for it to be over. I hated  
him, but I couldn't do anything. When he finally pulled away, he stood. They turned and  
ran.  
  
I layed there, cold, hurt, and scared. I didn't know what to do.  
  
So, Lei-Fang got beat down by Shinobi... But I thought they were gunning for  
Hayate??? And the next chapter is a song fic-ish thing to Jagged Edge's 'Goodbye'. It's  
from Hayate's point of view. So stay tuned for the next chapter~ Tearful Goodbye. 


	6. Tearful Goodbye

Disclaimer I don't own Doa or any of the characters. I also don't own  
the lyrics to "Goodbye".  
  
Just to clear up something... I dont' think that Jann Lee is that  
badly out of character... He wants to achive at everything.. and he just  
sees taking over the family as a way to accomplish that. He doesn't(at  
least the way I take it) only care about fighting, but about coming out  
on top... Being the best at everything he does...  
  
Chapter Six Tearful Goodbye  
  
  
I glanced at the clock, starting to get nervous. Lei-Fang had been  
almost twenty minutes outside. I knew that the garbage can was not a  
twenty minute walk from here. I quickly decided to go check this out.  
  
But I never expected to see what I saw next. When I approached the  
garbage can I saw a small mound covered in a layer of fine snow. At a  
closer glance, I saw it was Lei-Fang. I knelt beside her and saw she was  
consious, terrified and crying.   
  
"Lei-Fang! Can you move? What happened?" I asked her. I tried to cradle  
her, but she was stiff~ like she had been frozen.  
  
"I can't move. I think they paralyzed me." she told me, her voice choked  
with emotion.  
  
"Who?" I urged.   
  
"The men who jumped me." she explained. Suddenly I realized what had  
happened. It must have been Shinobi who jumped her, because the  
paralysis technique was common in our order. I felt a wave of emotion,  
knowing they planned to go through Lei-Fang to get to me. I don't know  
it I could handle that.  
  
I used a hand movement that reverses the paralysis, and hugged her. She  
clutched to me. I was heart-broken seeing her like this.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes that's the hardest thing for you to do  
And that, that's real cuz  
I know I love you, I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that dont make everything all right  
And for that reason I gotta say goodbye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I carried her into her room and layed her on her bed. She had finally  
drifted to sleep. I covered her up and left the room. I felt as if I had  
been stabbed in my heart. It was my fault she was like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Tell me have you ever been in love  
A situation where the best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing you've ever done  
But you try to do what's right  
And I know deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
not when it's because of me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew then that it would be for the best if I left her. I also knew  
that she wouldn't understand my intentions. Tears formed in my eyes as I  
snuck into the bedroom and packed my things.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because of her  
Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things  
That we said last night  
Baby, I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
I just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked down at her sleeping form and knew I could never love anyone  
like I loved her. She was everything I ever wanted or needed in a  
companion, and so much more. She was the other half of me.  
  
But me leaving was for the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Do you think that cuz I packed your stuff  
That inside I'm really really crackin' up  
Cuz you're wrong, I just hide it good  
Cuz I know that's what you need girl  
And there's more to life than loving yourself  
You gotta learn to love somebody else  
And that's why I do the things that I do  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wasn't running to save myself, in fact I was more of a target now, but  
I knew that the Shinobi would stop at nothing to take her from me. I  
couldn't bear it if she died, especially if it was my fault.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
when it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because of her  
Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things  
That we said last night  
Baby, I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
I just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'ma say goodbye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Silent as the night, I leaned down beside her and kissed her for the  
last time. "Good-bye, my love." I spoke softly, standing and forcing  
myself to walk away. I stopped at the doorway and thought. "I hope you  
can understand... I do this for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we shared, it can never be erased  
And I know that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I had  
And no one in this world can ever take your place  
All the love that we shared, it can never be erased  
And I'm lonely and it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I had  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was dealing both of us a harsh blow, but it was for the best. I would  
never forget her, and I hoped she wouldn't forget me. I knew that I had  
just sealed my fate to be a Lone Shinobi from this day forward, but if I  
had to do this to insure her safety and happiness, I would. In fact, I  
realized as I closed her apartment door behind me, I would die for her.  
  
  
Sad, huh? The next chapter is gonna be a little dramatic, but the one  
after it and the last few with be my better ones. I've got it all  
planned out now. 


	7. Why?

Disclaimer I know I've done this before.  
  
Chapter Seven Why?  
  
Lei-Fang woke up the next morning, stiff and sore. She quickly realized that Hayate  
wasn't in the bed. She managed to climb to her feet, and walked through the apartment.  
"Hayate?" she called, her voice weak. But their was no sign of the shinobi man. And as  
memories from the day before flooded back to her, she grew more frightened.   
  
She sat at the table, confused as ever. But she noticed a note lying there, and picked it up.  
  
My Dear Lei-Fang,  
  
You won't understand my actions, but I'm leaving. Don't misunderstand: I love you  
more than anything. And that's why I must go. If I am with you, you are in danger. I  
couldn't bear the burden if you were hurt because of me further.   
  
Please try to understand, my love. I do this for you.  
  
With all of my love  
  
Hayate  
  
  
I felt tears roll down my face. He had left. I couldn't comprehend that all at once. I  
needed him here with me.   
  
"Damn you, Hayate!" I cried, falling to my knees beside the table. "Damn you!" I cried  
there for awhile. I didn't know how long it was before I got up. I had had him, and now  
he was gone.   
  
I ran into my room and was reminded of him at every turn. Everything in the apartment  
reminded me of him.  
  
He was so stupid! He would have been better off to stay. Now the Shinobi assassins  
would be hot on his trail. From what he told me, he couldn't go back without a lot of  
punishment. Plus they would strip him of his title. Hot tears rolled down her face openly.   
  
I hated him, and I loved him. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the apartment, into  
the snow without shoes nor coat. I was in the torn, soiled clothes from the day before.   
  
I cried, falling to the ground. I beat the snow with my fists until they were bloody. I  
couldn't feel the cold, I was in too much pain as it was.   
  
"Why, Hayate? Why?" I begged for the answer. I was alone.  
  
Very short.. The next chapter might be too. Oh well. Two chapters from now is the  
wedding, but who's getting married? 


	8. Realization

Disclaimer I don't own DOA or any of the characters. Ok? Happy? How many times  
do I have to do that!!!  
  
  
Chapter Eight Realization  
  
I sat alone at the bar, having just drained my drink. Everyone around me seemed to be  
having a good time, but I felt as if my heart had been torn from my chest. I had no where  
to go, but that was the last thing on my mind.  
  
I needed her, like the flower needs the sun. She was my life, and I'd just walked away.  
But it was for her own safety. A thought then struck me: Was she feeling the same as me?  
  
I stood and payed my tab. Maybe, just maybe, she would forgive me. And maybe we  
could we could find a way to be together.   
  
That was a lot of maybes... but I had hope. It was like a small, warm light that drew me  
during a snowstorm. I dared to dream, and maybe that's why I would never be truely  
accepted by my clan. They blindly agreed with everything they were told.  
  
But I had commited the sin of hoping. And that hope was what sent me out of the bar and  
back to my sun.  
  
"Yo, pretty boy!" someone called from behind me. I turned, not expecting to be stopped  
on the street. Three Chinese men stood there. They didn't look like they wanted to talk  
friendly.   
  
"You the runt who's been romancin' the boss' girl?" another of them asked. I had to  
strain to understand his heavy accent.  
  
" And if I am." I said, lacing my voice with a mixture of contempt and boredom. He  
sneered.   
  
"We're here to give you a whoopin'" the third chimed. I wasn't impressed. They  
converged on me, and I countered them. They had the numbers, but I had the training. I  
was definatly winning the fight, until pain exploded in the back of my head. I saw stars,  
and the last thought that came through my foggy mind was of Lei-Fang.  
  
  
Short. He got jumped. Great. Just great. Now how is he gonna return to Lei-Fang and  
pledge his love to her? Sigh, bad guys these days... 


	9. Dagger Through My Heart

Disclaimer Not now, I'm thinking. See the other eight chapters.  
  
  
Chapter Nine Dagger Through My Heart  
  
When I finally came back into the house, the phone was ringing. I picked it up, and tried  
to pretend to sound normal.  
  
"Hi, Fangi." it was my father. I didn't want to hear him at all.   
  
"What dad?" I sighed, not bothering to sound enthusiastic anymore.   
  
"I'm sending a car to pick you up in half-an-hour. We have something to discuss." he  
said, business-like. I sighed, but didn't argue. I hung up after groaning. With a quick  
glance in the mirror I saw how bad I needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom and  
turned on a hot shower. I climbed in and sighed as some of my muscles relaxed.  
  
It washed out my hair then climbed out. I wrapped a towel around myself. I managed to  
brush out my hair and decided for a simple ponytail. It was simpler that way. I quickly  
dressed and made it out into the living room just as there was a knock at the door. It was  
my ride.  
  
  
As I arrived at my father's local office, I regretted coming. I really didn't need any shit  
from him today, on top of... Hayate...  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear thoughts of him from my head. Of course it didn't work.  
The door swung open and the snake that just happened to be my father walked in. With  
him was Jann Lee and my sister.  
  
"Good morning, Fangi." he said. I wished he wouldn't use my childhood nickname. "We  
need to discuss your wedding." I was shocked.  
  
"Father. I do not love Jann Lee! I love Hayate!" I yelled. My sister looked at me with an  
expression that suggested I go along with father's plans, but I wasn't about to back down.  
  
"You didn't hear?" he said in a false regrettful tone. I looked at him weird.  
  
"Hear what?" I asked. He looked at me apologenically.  
  
"Hayate was killed last evening." My heart shattered. I felt tears run down my face, but I  
felt nothing. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. Jann Lee walked over to me and placed  
his hand ruffly on my shoulder. That touch brought me back to reality, but I still couldn't  
find words.  
  
"You will be my bride. Forget the shinobi man." Jann Lee told me. I didn't respond, only  
looked into my hands. I couldn't fight for myself, not after being dealt such a blow. I  
knodded slightly.  
  
"Good. Now for the wedding." he continued. I didn't listen. I was busy thinking of all of  
the times Hayate and I had spent together. I wouldn't... no couldn't ever be the same.   
  
His touch, his laugh... his kiss. I would miss all of him. He was my best friend, my soul  
mate. My true and only love.  
  
  
  
Less than a week passed before my wedding day. I didn't have the same fire that I used  
to. The old me would have fought this, but I just didn't have it in me any longer.   
  
I stood, in my dress. Everything was perfect, or at least appeared to be. I would never  
love Jann Lee. I couldn't.  
  
As I walked down the aisle, I realized I had no more meaning in my life. I couldn't fight  
for myself, I couldn't decide anything for myself. I was like all of the petty females I had  
vowed never to become.   
  
My life ended when Hayate's did. I was just left to deal with hell, while he went on to  
heaven without me.  
  
Sorry it's been awhile since I posted, and now two chapters in one night. I think I'm  
going to finish this before I work on any of my others. How's that sound? First, was this  
chapter any good? 


	10. Ally From an Unlikly Place

Disclaimer I do not own anything! My life is an empty shell. Happy?  
  
  
Chapter Ten Ally From an Unlikely Place  
  
  
"Hayate." I looked up. It was Lei-Fang. She stood above me, a little smile on her perfect  
face. She wore a long white gown, and behind her were the faint outlines of shining  
wings. She was an angel. "Hayate.." she trailed. I tried to speak, but no words left my  
mouth. She slowly floated away from me. I then awoke.  
  
Pain and darkness. That was all I knew. I had no clue as to how long I had been chained  
like this. It must have been a few days at least. I slept little, because I'd wake from  
terifying nightmares or the vary real pain of the gashes on my chest and back. The dream  
I had just awoke from was the first good one in a long time. "My angel..." I breathed into  
the cold room.  
  
Sometimes they brought me food. It wasn't exactly gourmet, but it was edible. I ate the  
small portions they offered.   
  
I was starting to notice a pattern to their madness. That was frightening. I didn't want to  
understand them. I knew that they were working for Lei-Fang's father, though.  
  
I'd thougtht about escape, more than once in fact. But they never unchained me. I didn't  
have much hope if I couldn't move.  
  
I heard rustling and what sounded like a fight from outside my cell. I had no clue as to  
the source. Then the door swung open. Bright light flooded my cell, hurting my eyes. In  
the light was the silohette of a man with hair about the same length as mine.   
  
The figure walked towards me. I was expecting to get another beating, but the person  
surprised me by undoing my chains. I rubbed my wrists and moved my stiff, aching  
shoulders.  
  
"Who are you, not that I'm complaining?" I asked him. He helped me to my feet and  
made sure my legs would hold me before he answered.  
  
  
"My name's Han-Fang, and we could stay here all day and chat, but I'm sure you want to  
see my sister." he said. I nodded and eagerly followed him out of the cell. Running didn't  
feel to good, but the prospect of seeing Lei-Fang again allowed me to push the feelings of  
nausea and shooting pain to the back of my mind.  
  
It looked like we were home free, until three men stepped out of a side room. They didn't  
seem to be looking for us, but they were more than ready to try and stop us.   
  
I wondered briefly if Han could fight, but quickly proved he could by taking down two in  
a style similar to Lei-Fang's. I was left with the last.  
  
I vouched against fancy kicks and used a few swift punches. The third man fell.  
  
"So..." I began casually as we ran. "How's Lei-Fang?" I asked. Han didn't turn or falter in  
his step.  
  
"Getting married." he replied. That shocked me, tripping me up. I fell to the floor. Han  
stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Who is she marrying!?" I exclaimed, climbing to my feet.  
  
"Jann Lee." he answered with obvious contempt. That really blew my mind.  
  
"She hates him, last I checked." I responded.  
  
"She still does. She thinks your dead." Han explained.   
  
"I see there is alot we need to talk about, my friend." I commented. Han smiled at that  
remark.  
  
"Yes, my friend. But first we have a wedding to crash."   
  
  
  
We made it to the wedding just in time. I hollared to stop the ceremony and get  
everyone's attention. Lei-Fang turned and saw me. Her eyes were haunted, but the look  
on her face was one of disbelief. She dropped her flowers and ran to me.  
  
"No! She is mine!" Jann Lee yelled, his fury more than obvious. But my angel was in my  
arms.  
  
"They told me you were dead." she breathed, holding on to me like I was going to  
disappear. Pain erupted in my chest, but the emotions that flooded me were stronger. I  
held her, comforting her tears.  
  
"A man can't be missing for a few days and their calling him dead." I joked, only loud  
enough for her to hear. She laughed through her tears and turned her face to me. "No one  
will take my angel from me." I assured her.  
  
"Wrong, shinobi." Jann Lee spoke. He was determined to break us apart. He ran to us,  
but Han intervined.  
  
"Back down, Bird-boy." Han threatened. Jann Lee glared daggers. Lei-Fang turned  
towards him.  
  
"It's over, Jann Lee." she spoke, making sure she was still safely in my arms. "I won't  
marry you."   
  
"No, it's far from over." he responded. He locked his cold eyes with mine. I shivered,  
vowing silently that he would never touch my angel again. "I challenge you to a duel." he  
spoke. I was confused, but how could I refuse. My honor was at stake.  
  
  
We faced off on the roof of the building. Lei-Fang stood on the sidelines, obviously  
worried for my safety. She quickly turned and walked away. It hurt me to see her mad,  
but I had no choice.  
  
"She's a beautiful prize, isn't she?" Jann Lee said, loud enough so only I would hear him.  
I glared, barely containing my rage.  
  
We squared off. 


	11. Fatal Sorrow

Disclaimer Don't sue me. I did this many times before.  
  
  
Chapter Eleven Fatal Sorrow  
  
  
I walked away. I couldn't watch the fight, but I didn't know why. I found the room I'd  
been staying in for the last week.   
  
The only thing I was sure about was getting out of the gown. I quickly changed.   
  
"Hayate..." I trailed, thinking of him. It was like he was back from the dead. I was happy,  
but depressed at the same time.   
  
They were fighting because of me. Hayate was hurt because of me. It was my fault. That  
was too much for me to take, but it was all true.  
  
I couldn't deal with that. I knew, even if Hayate won, we could never be together. My  
father wouldn't allow it. Neither would the shinobi. I union like ours was forbidden.  
  
Tears streamed down my face, but I was numb. I walked into the bathroom and dug  
through the medicine cabinet until I found what I was looking for: a relativly sharp razor.  
  
If we couldn't be together, I would be with no one.  
  
  
Uh oh. She's not thinking what you think she's thinking, is she? Sounds that way.  
Hehe. Is this story going to end sadly, or not? ONLY I KNOW!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA.  
Ok I'm done. 


	12. My Fallen Angel

Disclaimer I dont own DOA or any of the characters from the game.  
  
  
Chapter Twelve My Fallen Angel  
  
  
I fought Jann Lee, ignoring the pain of my wounds. I was fighting for my angel and  
fiercley at that.  
  
Suddenly Lei-Fang's sister burst out onto the roof. "Everyone! It's Lei-Fang!" she cried,  
hysterical and crying. My heart fell into my stomach.  
  
I dont know if anyone followed, but I ran blindly. The crying teen led us to a room. In the  
bathroom is where I found her.  
  
She was pale and unconsious... I prayed see wasn't dead. She laid in a puddle of her own  
crimson blood. Her wrist was gashed and a razor lay near-by.  
  
"Lei-Fang..." I trailed, falling to my knees beside her. I cradled her in my arms, crying.  
"My angel.... my fallen angel..." I whispered to her. But faintly I felt her heart beat  
against my chest. She was alive.  
  
I scooped her into my arms, and turned. Everyone had followed and gathered behind me-  
some crying.   
  
"Stupid woman..." Jann Lee mumbled, not showing a single thread of fear or regret. Only  
contempt was evident.  
  
I pushed past them all. I had to get her help.  
  
  
  
"Hayate." I heard someone say from behind me. We were all at the local hospital. We'd  
been here for hours, but still no word. I turned.  
  
Behind me stood two very familiar faces. Ryu Hayabusa stood there with his arm around  
a girl in her late teens. Her hair shone a bright red, her eyes hazel. She was my baby  
sister- Kasumi.  
  
"We came because we heard about Lei-Fang." Kasumi explained. I was touched. They  
didn't even know her.  
  
"Thank you." I spoke. Kasumi walked to me and hugged me. I hadn't hugged her since  
we were kids and it felt good.  
  
"Mr. Hayate?" I turned and saw a nurse. "She's stabalized. You can see her now." I  
followed the nurse into my angel's room. She was hooked up to a dozen or so machines.  
  
The nurse left and I walked to her side. I gently took her hand and sat beside the bed.  
"Angel, why?" I began. I knew I'd get no response. She looked so fragile and helpless, I  
wanted to cry.  
  
My time with was up quickly, though. Her sister- Xian- went in next.  
  
I sat in the waiting room, unable to leave. Kasumi sat on one side of me, Ryu on the  
other. It meant alot to have them with me.  
  
"Hayate, we need to talk." Lei-Fang's father suddenly spoke up. I looked up at him and  
he motioned for me to follow.  
  
We stepped just outside. I had no clue why he was doing this. If he was going to demand  
I leave, why do it privately. But he shocked me.  
  
"I really appriciate what you did for my daughter." he said. He turned to me and forced a  
smile. "I can tell you really do love her."   
  
"Yes, I do." I confirmed.  
  
"Then, however far you two decide to go in this relationship, I give yoy my blessing." he  
told me.   
  
"Thank you, sir!" I exclaimed.  
  
"But-" he cut in. I dreaded what he might say. "You break her heart, I break your legs." I  
laughed at that.  
  
  
  
That week I rarely left her side, but she didn't wake up. The doctors tried to tell me she  
might never wake up.   
  
But it was day eight and I was dilegently at her bedside.   
  
"Good afternoon, Hayate." the nurse greeted. She carried a tray of food that was my  
lunch. I grinned. Hospital food wasn't nearly as bad as some people make it out to be. I  
chowed down.  
  
"Got any there for me?" came a weak voice. I looked up and saw two dark eyes shining  
at me.  
  
"Welcome back." I said after a moment. I walked to the bedside and gently touched her  
face.   
  
We were together, against all odds.  
  
The angel and the man who loved her... the forbidden union.  
  
"We won." I told her and she nodded with a weak smile. I leaned down and kissed her  
forehead. "I'll be right back." I promised.  
  
I walked just outside her door, closing it behind me.  
  
"YES!" I yelled.  
  
Everything was going to be alright now. Everything.  
  
  
I am finally finished. So was it good? I liked it, but that's just me. Would any of you  
be interested in reading more Hayate/Lei-Fang stories? I hope so, cause I'm just getting  
started. My next project is one called 'Epsilon Angel'. Now, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
